


No Girls Allowed

by thecrisspointssystem



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, Reader Insert, So yeah, gender neutral reader, it's not really reader and stanley but it is by technicality, possibly dfab, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrisspointssystem/pseuds/thecrisspointssystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find out that your boyfriend, Stanley, is cheating on you, you go to confront him. Stanford is there to comfort you instead. DFAB GN reader insert. Pure friend fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Girls Allowed

"I know you're in there, Stanley!"

You knocked repeatedly on the front door of the Pines Family Pawn Shop until a disgruntled Ma Pines opened the door.

"Oh," she said, stating your name. "To what do I owe the pleasure, honey?"

You forced a smile, slightly embarrassed that she was the one to greet you. "Is Stanley here? I really need to see him. It's important."

She took a long drag from her cigarette before answering you. "He should be in his room with Stanford. You want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you, Mrs. Pines," you said before heading down the hall towards the twins' room. The door was closed, with a sign saying "NO GIRLS ALLOWED" hanging on the front.

"Not from what I've heard," you grunted under your breathe before slamming your fist on the door. "Let me in, Stanley!"

You heard feet shuffling on the carpet before you saw the familiar face of Stanford Pines. He meekly opened he door, raising his eyebrows when he saw you.

You almost started your pre-rehearsed spiel for Ford until you realized it was the wrong twin. The twin brothers both adorned strong jawlines, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and large aquiline noses. The major facial differences for the twins was Ford's cleft chin and the difference in the styling of their hair. "He's not here," Ford said shyly, looking down at you and rubbing his neck

"Where is he?" you asked, placing a hand in your hip.

"He's…" he started, eyes widening as you welcomed yourself in his bedroom, "…out…" He drew out the last word, closing the door, narrowing his eyebrows at you.

"Where?" you asked, throwing your bag onto Stanley's bed, sitting down in the desk chair in a huff. "With who?"

"A friend," Ford responded quickly, stiffening up.

"What friend? You guys don't have any friends you'd hang out with without the other!"

"That's not true!" Ford exclaimed. "I don't like this gi-guy! Person!" You jumped off the chair. "I don't like this guy. I meant to say I don't like this guy. He's, uh, yeah. He's not likable."

"If it was a guy, I'd know him! Stan wouldn't have to hide him from me!" you said, starting for Ford, pointing your finger right in his face. Your face was red and your other fist was clenched. You were inches from his face, ready to push him for his brother's transgressions. "He's with her, isn't he? Isn't he?!"

"I wouldn't know!" Ford said, throwing his hands up. "I don't like to encourage it!"

"So you've known this is going on?" you asked, letting your hand fall. Encourage it? As if it's ongoing? You ran your hand through your hair, slapping your fist into your forehead. You tried to connect the dots, throwing yourself onto Stan's bed.

He told you that he couldn't go to the drive in last week because he had to work with Ford. Last month, when you invited him to a family picnic, he told you that he couldn't go to the park with you because he was babysitting with his brother. He said that he was hanging out with his friends, so that's why he couldn't go on a double date with your friends. He was beginning to flake out on dates hours before they took place, telling you he had last minute family plans. Was he really out with someone else? How far back could this really go? All of these cancelled plans were starting to make sense.

You felt a comforting hand rubbing your back. The six fingered hand was warm, rubbing in a slow motion. You looked up, seeing Ford's shy smile and started crying. His smile turned to panic as he saw the tears begin to well up.

"Oh no! Did I make it worse?" he asked, hastily removing his hand.

"There's no way you could possibly make this worse," you responded, still laying and turning to face him. A weak smile cracked from your lips. You began to wipe the tears from your cheeks, sighing as you looked up at the twin.

"How long has he been seeing her?" you asked.

He sighed. "I don't know… Do you really want me to say?"

"I don't know!" you exclaimed, laying back on the bed and turning on your side. "I never expected this from him. He's always been such a good boyfriend. Goofy, and thoughtless at times, but never inconsiderate enough to do something like this…"

"How much do you know?" Ford asked.

"That they've been going out together? On dates? Or so I've been told. I smelled perfume on him some days and I'd see lipstick stains on his cheek, but I always hoped it was from your Ma. But your Ma always wears the same red lipstick and this was a lot brighter and pinker. A friend of mine told me that she saw him at Jay Jay's 50's Diner with some girl, Carla, she said, and she thought that it was you at first. I told her that it couldn't possibly be you out on a date." You laughed at your own joke, but stopped once you saw that Ford was blushing. "I'm only joking, Ford! Of course you could get a date, I'm just trying to make light of whatever is happening…" You were embarrassed, hoping you didn't hurt the young man's feelings. He smiled timidly.

"I know what you mean," he said, laying down to match you. You smiled at the action.

He smiled, but sighed at you. "Well I don't know what to tell you. I told him not to do it…but he just wanted to meet her a couple of times to see if he really liked her. I don't think he thought he'd ever get caught."

"Is he with her right now?" you asked, feeling the tears well up again in your eyes. Ugh, why did you have to be such a cry baby? It was so hard to stay strong and be mad when you cried at nearly everything. The involuntary act often made people feel like they were winning in arguments and fights when they were far from it. He nodded, wiping the tears that were beginning to fall down your cheeks and over the bridge of your nose. "Why did he do this?" He shrugged.

"Maybe he thought there was a possibility he could get someone better than you. As if that was possible." He smiled at your blush. You sat up, swatting his arm.

"I think we both know that there's no way that's true," you sighed. You've lived in Glass Shard Beach your whole life, attending the same school as the Pines twins since kindergarten. You grew up with these boys, thinking of them as good friends, and started dating Stanley after the Sadie Hawkins dance at the beginning of your sophomore year. Flash forward a year and a half, and you thought your relationship was perfect. Stan was a smart enough guy with a great personality and a heart of gold. He never talked down to you, pressured you or tried to make you jealous. He was protective of you before you ever started dating. Before he was Stanley the boyfriend, he was Stanley the friend.

And then there was Ford. He treated you in the same manner that his brother did, though it toned down since you started to date Stanley. Ford never explained why, making you wonder whether it was out of "respect" of your relationship, or out of his own discomfort.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" you asked him. He sat up to match you, scratching his head as he did this.

"I don't think I ever stopped talking to you," he said, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah you did, silly!" you lightly pushed his chest. "You wouldn't hang out with me and Stanley anymore, or go to the movies with us, and you wouldn't come and study with me. And it's not as if you stopped studying, genius!" You gestured toward his wall of trophies and awards. He blushed.

"I don't know…maybe I was just embarrassed. I didn't want to go out on dates with you two anymore. And I wasn't going out with anyone myself, so I felt a bit like a loser for not having a date." His blush grew even deeper with the last few words.

"Don't be silly, Ford! I love spending time with you!" you said, reaching for his arm. His face was positively red. You remembered your present situation. "You're probably the only Pines brother I'll want to be around from now on." You frowned as you turned and saw the framed photo of the twins on the dresser. Ford and Stan were in their boxing gloves and gear, smiling right at the camera. A part of you wanted to smack the frame, sending it towards the floor. "Does he like her more than me?"

"If he does, he's an idiot. There's no way she could be better than you," he said, placing his hand on your shoulder, squeezing it. You rolled your eyes, shoving him slightly.

"No need to be cheesy, wise guy," you laughed, making him chuckle. "Is it possible for me to stay here for a while? I don't feel like going back home right now."

"Do you really wanna run into him when he gets home?" he asked you, surprised that you'd even think of staying.

"Well, if he ends up getting here any time soon, you'll be there to hold me back, right?"

"Of course," he chuckled, pulling you into a hug.


End file.
